Rewards
by sCaNdAlOusXo
Summary: Buffy's coming to LA and Spike couldn't be happier until he finda out the powers took her memory away and she wanted it. So he struggles with loving a girl that no longer knows who she is R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: i rote this story a while back. I never really finished it though so thats why the writting may change a little bit further into the story...

Chap One

Angel woke up to the sun rising, he loved it. He felt the warm sun raise on his bare chest. He let out a deep sigh and got out of the bed, he knew what awaited him outside the wooden door. He got out of the bed and climbed into the shower.

Spike woke up to the sound of a shower, he hated it. Every morning it was the same thing. Wake up to Angel and his perfect life.. All he wanted to do was wake up one morning and act like all this was a huge dream. He never left Sunny Dale, never left Buffy, never left the Scooby's… but every day was the same. He got up out of the bed and went down stairs. The party decorations were still up and he watched as everyone tore them down. He walked into the lab and saw Fred, "hey." He said and leaned up against the table. He could now. Fred smiled at him.

"hey!" she said cheerfully then she held her head. "ow.." Spike chuckled. "Hang over one of the reasons I hated the idea of getting drunk." Spike smiled. "Have you seen Loran?" Spike shook his head.

"No, just woke up. I'm gonna go out, get some breakfast." He told her and she smiled. "wanna come? Wes told me you haven't had a real meal in ages." He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yah, yah, let me just go get my coat." She smiled and told some guy something and grabbed her coat from the office came back over to Spike with a huge smile on her face. "Thanks."

"You know, I think Faith is coming down in a few days." Fred told Spike stuffing her fork full of eggs into her mouth. She giggled and grabbed a napkin.

"Faith? I like her." Spike told Fred as he grabbed his bottle of hot chocolate. "When's buffy and nib supposed to come down?" he asked trying not to sound as desperate as he was to know. He had the bad boy attitude here.

"um, I think she's supposed to come tomorrow." Spike's eyes widened. "Angel said he told you."

"No, he felt like sending me to go kill a moroc demon!" he clenched his jaw. "That wanker! God! You want to know why I hate him?!" he got up and threw his wallet on the table. "Sorry Fred, I have to" he threw his hands up in the air and left.

"You son of a bitch! You really think you can get away with it?! Buffy comes and you get rid of me?!" Spike asked as he stormed into Angel's office. "You know how much she means to me!"

"I know how much she means to you! That's why I don't want you here! She's got enough going on she doesn't need a ghost from the past knocking on her door. She lost you and she lost Anya. Xander ran off, and Willow moved in with Kennedy. Its just her and Dawn."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Spike asked, he couldn't help the anger bubbling up in side of him.

"She's been threw to much, Spike!" angel sighed. "She is coming tomorrow. I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her. But if you don't she might pepper spray you." Spike had a very confused face on. "She doesn't remember anything about the last seven years." Angel shrugged. "Did you even let Fred tell you the rest of the story?" Spike just stood there.

"She doesn't remember anything?" spike finally spoke hardly a whisper.

"she remembers, her best friend Willow and Xander. She remembers her sister Dawn, she might get a weird feeling around you and me but she wont recognize us." Angel said quietly.

"And Dawn?" Spike asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She doesn't remember anything either.. But she lives with Xander now. Xander and Willow and them remember." Angel told him. "It was kinda Buffy's reward. For everything she has done over the last seven years."

"I-I where you even going to tell me? Was she even in bloody Europe?!" he asked clearly frustrated.

"yes, she and Dawn were in Europe." Angel answered.

Spike passed around his small room next to the bathroom in the Wolfram & Heart offices. He could at least greet her at the door? Should he?… why is everything so damn confusing? He ran his fingers threw his tousled hair.

Ten minutes later.

He ran down the stairs just as her and Dawn entered and kissed Angel on the cheek, then he brought the two of Spike's girls into a hug.

Buffy

Buffy pulled away from Angel and saw the man on the stairs. He was so familiar. Like she knew him forever. She stared into his deep blue eyes and felt a rush run threw her slender body. "Buffy, I'll show you to your room." Angel said, it broke her away from her trance.

Spike knew she remembered him. She had to. He walked over to the two sisters the sisters he didn't know anymore. He picked up there bags and smiled warmly at them. "Welcome to the Wolfram & Heart hotel." He tried hard to keep the smile as they smiled back.

"Do I know you from some where?" Dawn asked looking Spike up and down.

"I-I doesn't think so." Spike stuttered. "Would have remembered a cute bird like you, I suspect." He nodded with a smirk. He felt Buffy's gaze and turned to her.

"I'm Buffy Summers and this is my little sister Dawn." She introduced them to the blond man. She smiled at him searching his eyes again. She's only known him for three minutes and she already gets lost in his loving eyes.

"Buffy and Dawn." He smirked. "Beautiful names." He saw Dawn blush. "I'm Spike." He told them.

"Your mother named you Spike." Dawn asked sarcastically.

"No, bit." He said and he watched as her face lit up from the nickname. "My mum named me William." He shrugged, "got the name over the years."

"That's cool." Dawn smiled.

"Spike." Angel said. "Wesley will get their things. Spike can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked anger showing in his brown eyes.

Angel pulled Spike by his shirt to the corner. "It was a pleasure meeting you, lady's." He smiled again and turned to Angel. "what?"

"What?! You are not supposed to bring them back memories!" he scolded. "this was Buffy's gift! Do you really want to ruin it for her?"

"no, Whelp." He answered. "I just.. shes here." He sighed.


	2. Memorys

Buffy finished unpacking her things. Dawn was already down in the pool with Cordeila. Her mind seemed to wander to the man she met in the lobby. There was something about him, not just his looks and his ohmygod body. **And his accent..**

She walked out to the lobby again seeing him talking to Fred. He was wearing a long leather jacket this time. She suddenly got a flash before her eyes they were in an abandoned building the only thing covering her was his duster. She was then back in the hotel. She looked around curiously. **That never happened before** she thought to herself. She walked over to the food court and got herself lemonade.

"Hello cutie." She heard behind her and turned to meet to amazingly blue eyes. She gulped seeing Spike.

"Hi, Spike." She smiled.

"So, what are you and nib let doing this afternoon?" he asked with his famous smirk.

"Nib let?" Buffy asked.

_"Come on NIB LET! We don't have all bloody day!" _Buffy suddenly heard in her mind.

"Nickname." He explained. "I like nicknaming people." He shrugged.

"And me?" Buffy asked with a smile. "I'm cutie?"

"I tell 'em like I see 'em, love and you sure as hell are cute." He smirked at her, which cause her to blush a little.

"Well I'll have to think of something for you then." She smiled.

"Looking forward to it, pet." He slipped a few bucks onto the counter and the woman Buffy got her lemonade smiled and walked away.

"you didn't have to do that." Buffy said. "I have money."

"I realize that." Spike smiled. "Thought it would be nice."

"Its like I knew you before." She said randomly.

Spike felt his dead heart will with joy, and hope. "oh yah?"

"yes, I feel like I should know something." She sighed in frustration. "but my brain is blocking it out."

"I know the feeling." He nodded his head in agreement.

All the sudden another image flashed before her eyes Spike nodding his head like that, _"knew I would go down fighting." _She heard him saw in her mind. Then she heard her voice. _"I'm counting on you… to protect her." _Then his. _"till the end of the world."_

Then Buffy was back in reality. "You all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yah." Buffy answered holding her head. "I have to-to go." She said suddenly and ran up the stairs to her room.

Spike paced in his room. He knew that look. She was starting to remember. Maybe he was the trigger? Maybe she needed him to know…. He had to stop obsessing over this. The woman he fell in love with was gone. And as much as needed and wanted her. He couldn't ever get her back. But the shell of her was just two doors down.

TBc!!!

Review please!


End file.
